tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Adora Morales
's office]] (right) by hypnosis]] Adora Morales (born 1983) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Adora was Erika Stone's secretary, a prestigious position at Stone Enterprises, and was later made personal assistant after Monica Stein was forced to drop the title. Manipulated by the Royal Momju Necklace and Susie Kim, Adora is not directly controlled but was made fiercely loyal and obedient towards Erika Stone. Biography Adora was born in Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico, the younger sister to Chita Francisco. Adora's father worked at a steel mill and managed quite well, able to support his wife and children to the point that Adora's mother only worked part-time as an orderly at a hospital. A scandal when Adora was fourteen nearly saw her father fired and arrested for being a drug smuggler but a journalist and a private detective together managed to prove him innocent, instead identifying one of his subordinates as the real criminal. This event lead Chita to attend the University of California in Los Angeles (UCLA), Adora visiting frequently during her sister's Freshman year and falling in love with Los Angeles. Upon her own high school graduation Adora moved there. For nearly three years Adora worked hard, working tables at fine restaurants and stocking shelves at a Super Senter. Eventually Adora's luck would turn good when she met Ingrid Stone, who during a dinner with Carol Wilford mentioned Stone Enterprises was looking for new secretaries, something Adora then pursued after overhearing. When Erika Stone became CEO Adora was made her secretary and has remained so ever since, though her role was somewhat diminished by Monica Stein's own role as assistant. Since Erika promoted Monica to the head of Stone Travel however Adora has become a bit more useful to her employer, though she still isn't a member of her inner circle. Adora did however receive the title of personal assistant. When Adora accompanied Erika to Balfour Boutique one day Michelle Gim stopped time and put a Type-7 Chip on the assistant, making her help the cheerleader instead. Sandy Vanholt later exposed Adora to Transmoxide and hypnotized her, making her a slave. Sandy stopped time a few days later using the Durga Hourglass and Stillsville Camera, Adora left unfrozen to help her new master. When Sandy was defeated by the Chrono Alliance Adora was captured and given a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace. Susie Kim altered Adora so she was not only effectively in a permanent state of lust when it came to Erika Stone but also unquestionably loyal, as well as bisexual. The new Adora ended up winning a contest between Erika, Susie, Angel Mathews, Talieya Antzas and Kyriake Antzas to pose women, resulting in her winning five thousand dollars. After the contest Adora had Angel join her on a shopping trip, and while stopping at home demonstrated a new interest in frozen women as well as Angel in particular. Over the next few weeks Adora would settle in to the new routine, Susie also using the alterations made to her as a baseline for any future arrangements of a similar nature. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 131 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Family * Chita Francisco, Older Sister * Caesar Francisco, Brother-in-Law Co-Workers * Erika Stone, Employer * Monica Stein * Caitlin Trafford * Jan Armstrong * Sonya Michaels * Talieya Antzas * Kyriake Antzas * Cece Ramsey * Angelique Zavala Friends * Angel Mathews * Aisha Reynolds Appearances * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckervers: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Adora's physical appearance is based on that of Eve Torres, like her sister Chita Francisco. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises